The Strange Girl
by sapphiresilver49
Summary: Tira is left stranded in a different reality with no memory and only a voice that whispers to her about a quest. What is it talking about? And why does Tira seem familiar to Sheldon and the gang? Please read and review. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Big Bang Theory or Soulcaliber. **

_Talking- _Person's thought or, in Tira's case, another part of the person.

**Anything in bold is a memory.**

**As always, please read and review.**

* * *

A Strange Girl

Third person POV

Sheldon had just came home and put his keys in it's usual place in the bowl by the door. Then that when he noticed a young girl dressed in green rags sitting in his spot. The girl was very unusual…She had short blue hair, purple stripes all over body, and unusual purple eyes that held a insane-like shininess.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my spot?"

"I invited her in and I told her she could sit wherever she wanted," said Leonard walking into the room with Penny following close behind him with something in her arms.

The girl looked up and said in a childish voice "My name is Tira and I… I don't know where I am."

"That still no excuse for sitting in my spot, and Leonard…why did you invite her into the apartment in the first place?"

"Penny and I found her wandering around outside muttering something about something or someone called Eterna- no…um, any help Tira?"

"It is called Eiserne Drossel, and I protect myself with it," (questioning looks from Leonard and co.) "Upon coming into this reality, I lost possession of it. I was looking for it when you two found me."

"This reality?" said Penny.

"Yes. This reality is foreign to me, but it is familiar to you three. My reality, my home is something very complicated and foreign to you," She then muttered, "And to me."

"Oookk. Well before this goes any further, I brought you some clothes to change into. Since, yours are just rags," Penny said handing her the clothes.

"Thank you for your generosity." And Tira got up, walked down the hall, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What do you think she's talking about? She keeps saying, 'I lost it?" said Leonard.

"I don't know, but why did you let her sit in my spot?"

"Let it go, Sheldon!" Penny and Leonard said in unison.

The door opened, and in came Howard and Raj with a strange looking hula-hoop.

"Hey guys, look at what we just found! Any one recognize it?" Howard said cheerily.

"That's it! That's Eiserne!"

The group looked at Tira, now dressed in a black pair of shorts and a green tank top. And then at the hula-hoop which looked lethal for the victim and the wielder.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you found it. It's like I've been missing my other half!" Tira reached for the blade and Howard handed it to her.

"Can you tell us what exactly you were doing here, Ms. Tira? I'm sure we can help you." Howard said, with the crew saying yeah. Only Raj noticed something odd with Howard and Tira, but he couldn't think of what could be wrong.

"Ok. I guess you guys deserve that much. I believe I lost my memory, because I don't know how I got here. The only thing I remember is that," she pointed at the hula-hoop," And my name. I don't remember anything else. Can I please find somewhere to sleep? I promise I will answer your questions when I wake up."

* * *

Tira POV

Why do they keep asking me so many questions? I have make the fact why I can't answer the questions clear.

_They are pathetic. They do not see how easily you can kill them._

Yes, but not everyone thinks the same way. I think they are honestly trying to help us.

_Only a fool would try to help us, especially after…wait I will let you figure that out on your own. Then you will see my way, and why you're called the Misguided Angel of Death. No one gets that kind of name for doing charity work!_

Well give me a hint and my memories might start coming back.

_Very well. A bird, your family's pet bird. _

That's all?

Apparently that was it. I hated when that voice showed up. It never gave a straight answer. But it was the only thing that told me my name and that I was looking for my ringblade, Eiserne Drossel. Then that voice began to taunt me, about how I would eventually repeat past events. I don't know what it means, except it has something to do with my ringblade. Now I knew it had something to do with my family as well.

I wish I could remember everything, but something tells me that I don't want to remember it.

I must've fallen asleep, because I don't remember the kind people talking about a bird. The irritating one was saying, "That's it! Birds want attention."

Well I better check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory or Soulcalibur. **

Talking- Regular talking out loud.

_Talking- _Voice in person's head

**Talking-** Memories of the past.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Bernadette POV

"Pet the damn bird!"

Sheldon was being stubborn again! I mean, yeah, people are afraid of things. But a tiny little bird? Come on! People are frightened of more scary stuff, like…

"He's cuddly."

I turned and looked at who said that. It was a girl with blue hair and purple eyes. Even though I have just seen her for the first time, I feel like I know her. Like I can trust her.

"You're finally up, Tira?" Sheldon said taking his eyes off the bird.

"I guess, and whose bird is that?"

"I don't know. He just sat outside my windowsill all day chirping."

"Oh. That is a nice bird." The girl walked over to pet him, and stopped suddenly. As if something had caught her attention…

* * *

Tira POV

_Are you sure you want to pet the bird, Misguided Angel of Death?_

Yes, he cute and cuddly. But there's something about that bird.

_Could it be remorse? Or could it be guilt? For all the things you've done?_

What do you mean Voice?

_You had a name for me once, Tira. I am Gloomy, the part that still remembers and relishes it. All of your accomplishments! But you don't remember any of it! Not even your quest, but when you eventually remember, I will be unleashed again!_

Not on my watch, you won't. You'll wreak havoc on the world.

_You used to, in fact, you loved it! We were partners, I got us out of sticky situations. You were the charm and the soft one, Jolly._

What did you just call me?

_Ooh! Someone's remembering! I would watch out for your kind ones, there are old enemies with them. If he/she saw you remember everything, you'll get killed. The last thing they want is a Malfested running around._

I don't know what you're talking about.

_Oh, you will in time. I might've said too much, but I might've said just enough. Watch your back for the spirit sword has many allies, but so does the demon sword._

"Tira, are you ok?" Asked the one known as Penny.

"I'm fine. Just trying to remember."

**"Tira, why did you set her bird free? I understand if you weren't trying to, but there are rules and you are expected to follow them. I know you come from a troubled past, but you can start a new life and forget the one you had."**

**"I…I didn't mean to. It just wanted to stretch it's wings."**

**_They don't care. They just want to punish you. _**

**Be as it may, but I will respect their rules as long as I am here.**

**_Let me out! I will teach them! _**

**No! I said it once, and I'll say it again. I am not letting you out anymore. You are not me, just an illusion of what a perfect assassin is. You were created to make me you, Gloomy.**

**_ You are weak! I'll show you! I'll show everyone!_**

**Then I blacked out.**

And came back to the present.

"Tira, what's wrong?" Bernadette asked.

"Noth…Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"Of course something is wrong. If there was nothing wrong, then you would have normal facial expressions. But you instead had a look of madness, and inner turmoil." Sheldon said. "So, tell us what's bothering you."

"I just remembered getting scolded at for releasing a bird. And someone was talking to me."

I can't tell them about Voice, or Gloomy, or whatever it's name was. They might think I'm crazy or worse.

"Was it in your head or a person talking to you?" Amy asked me.

"Hold on! I bet everyone else would like to know too! So let's send out a text to everyone to tell them to be here. And that way Tira," Bernadette glanced at me. "Won't have to repeat herself over and over."

Amy's green eyes flashed red for a second. While Bernadette's eyes flashed green then a bright red the color of blood.

Huh? I recognize those eyes from somewhere…

* * *

Raj POV

I was looking at my gaming collection, when I found it. Proof that Tira was not from a real dimension, but rather a made up one. On the cover of Soulcaliber 3, was Miss. Tira herself. Clad in the attire that Penny and Leonard found her in, and in her hands was the ringblade. Then I looked at the fourth and fifth games in the series. She was in there too, only she wasn't quite sane or human for that matter.

I ended up throwing the fourth game in to see why. Only to find out, she was two different personalities, Gloomy and Jolly. Closer examination wielded a rather disturbing past. First off, the two personalities formed after the two swords clashed in battle, rendering regular Tira unconscious and with a shattered soul. She was known as the Misguided Angel of Death, Dark Wings That Plot in Secret, and the Malfested servant to Nightmare.

But I wonder why she doesn't remember? If she was so evil, why hadn't she killed us yet? And is she connected to the weird dreams I've been having about the gang and I?

* * *

Tira POV

_I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet._

Who is Bernadette? And Amy? And why are they using an alias?

_Pyrrha, daughter of Sophitia. Sophitia also happens to be in this realm using an alias as well._

Pyrrha?

_The Malfested we chose? The one we chose to wield Soul Edge?_

But she is too kind hearted. And I couldn't do that to her.

_But you did, and you lied to her. Your memories will reveal that soon enough. _

What about Sophitia? And you haven't answered my question about Amy.

_Amy is a Malfested, and Sophitia is the god's Chosen One. Neither are against you, but rather your allies unwillingly. . _

Why?

_The mother protected Soul Edge for her daughter's sake. I thought she had died and stayed that way, but…. She was reincarnated, everyone was. The completion of your quest can end that and begin a reign of peace. _

Why can't they all rest?

_Because the swords still exist, and therefore all those connected in the war cannot rest. Because the war is not yet over. You can end it. All you have to do is destroy the Spirit Sword. And slaughter those who oppose Nightmare and Pyrrha._

But I don't want to. And I don't want to turn Pyrrha into something she's not!

_You will or I will take over. And if I do, you will cease to exist. _

No! I will not let you loose ever!

_It will happen. History is repeating, there is no running from it. Only embrace the darkness and there will be no consequences. Accept the name, Jolly. Accept your fate. I will give you till you are found out. Over this period, the memories will return at any time. You have been warned._

**"Tira, you have to do this. If you don't, well let's just say. It would be an incredible waste of talent."**

**"I don't want to. She is the closest thing I have to a mom. I can't kill her."**

**Solnhofn smiled, "This is all apart of growing up. Listen you do this, and I will help you forget this whole thing."**

**I looked at the woman in front of me. She was my mother bird, the one who taught me how to survive. And how to be efficient with my ringblade. **

** She nodded and said, "Do it, Eiserne. I've lived a long full life. I have no regrets."**

**I looked down at my ringblade that has been my trusty companion all these years. And I slashed the woman's throat with it. I felt something in me break off.**

**_Good, I was waiting for that._**

**Who are you?**

**_Your companion. I was formed by the overflow of anger, vengeance, and deception. You may call me Gloomy. For I am the personification of that portion of emotions._**

**"Tira, what's wrong?"**

**"Solnhofn, part of my emotions has become an entire being within me. It's almost like my dark side."**

**"That good! You two will work together from now on, I was waiting for this to happen." He looked at me with pure pride, "In fact, I will teach you a technique that will enable you to switch out with your other half in battle."**

So that was how Gloomy was formed. Through too many emotions, and all it took was the death of a mother bird. And a man named Solnhofn made it all possible.

Take revenge on Solnhofn was my first thought. If all were reincarnated, then surely Solnhofn was?

* * *

**Please read and review. Any guesses for Solnhofn?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Big Bang theory characters or Soulcalibur characters.**

**Talking-** Past memories

Talking- spoken out loud or person's thoughts

_Talking-_ voice in a person's head

**Please read and review. **

* * *

Chapter 3.

Awakened Warrior POV

It's a bad sign. I knew that when Tira showed up, everyone would start waking up. It's even worse than the time Raj made Sheldon and them play those Soulcaliber games. Those are loose interpretations of what really happened, but nevertheless they are true. The Spirit Sword, Soulcaliber, and the Demon Sword, Soul Edge, are very much real. So are the Malfested, the fragments, and the warriors dedicated to serve their sword. The war is about to begin again.

Bernadette POV

**I am surrounded by dozens of corpses and blood. I hear a whistle. "Well, well, Pyrrha! Not bad." Said a woman with white oddly styled hair carrying a very familiar ringblade. **

**"No, no, it wasn't me. I would never do this to the people of this city." I am on the verge of tears.**

**"Of course, I forgive you! You were just trying to protect yourself from those nasty people who were trying to kill you. They were the bad guys."**

**I hear people shouting, "There she is. It's her. She's the one! Careful, she's a monster!"**

**"Oh, look. More humans that misunderstand you. Better kill them first before they kill you." Then the strange woman handed me a sword.**

**"No, I don't want to get hurt," I tried to tell her. "I don't want to die. I want to live. Please go away." **

My dream shifts into another.

**I am fighting a monster. It is known as Nightmare.**

**"You'll have to get through me first!" I try to push his sword away.**

**A blond haired man that looks like me and is actually my brother says, "Pyrrha."**

**Nightmare tries a different tactic and says, "So a puppet controlled by a fool intends to stop me?"**

**I close my eyes and summon the words, "Stop hurting me, stop rejecting me, stop killing me!" I open my eyes and start to see a haze of red and finally push him away. Then I scream, "Stop!"**

** "Is that all?" asks Nightmare before bursting into flames.**

**I then turn to my brother and ask him, "Are you all right?" I don't recognize my voice, it's too disembodied. **

**He wears a shocked expression. Then hardens it and points his sword at me. The betrayal stings me. "You can't except me if I'm Malfested?" **

**"Just give me a moment." He says as he crawls backwards away from me. I walk towards him. "Please, just let me think!" he stops again and halfway stands and points the sword at me again.**

**"We're a family. Right, Patroklos?"**

**He puts the sword down, and states, "We are a family. But why is this happening to our family?!" he gets up and runs away. Further proof of his rejection.**

**"Poor Pyrrha. See? Didn't I warn you what would happen? Blood means nothing to these humans. They won't even try to understand the real you." The same strange woman from before says.**

**"Tira, I-. Tira, you are the only one I can ever trust."**

**The woman, Tira, just nods and waits for me to walk with her.**

I wake up. No matter what people say, I am Bernadette Rostenkowski, not Pyrrha Alexandria. It's true I trust Tira ever since she showed up, and I know that sweet little girl is not her. But no matter what people say I'm not Pyrrha reincarnated!

* * *

Raphael POV

Amy is here. I know that for a fact. I lost track of her when I left so many years ago. The Amy of which I speak is not Amy Farrah Fowler, but Amy Sorel. Amy…. How must she wonder of my absence! I thought I was leaving for her own good and mine. With the Spirit Sword, I thought I could make a new life for her, a world where she was not different. A world that didn't think of her as a Malfested.

But however, Fate had different ideas. I remember nothing of my search, except Amy. Now, I am in a different body, in a different time. And this body holds no emotion. It's worse than when I became Malfested. At least then I could love and be joyed. Is this my punishment, dear Amy? Is this my punishment for not fulfilling my promise?

* * *

Howard POV

Bernadette seems to be having more nightmares than usual. I mean, yeah, she always tosses and turns, but it wasn't like this. And lately, sometimes, when I look at her, her eyes sorta change color for a second. Then she looks distraught and mutters something about Pyrrha. Who is Pyrrha? And what does she have to do with my fiancée? I think I've heard the name before, but that was in a dream. A very weird dream…involving someone who looked like a younger version of Bernadette. And she was fighting me and saying something about not being rejected anymore. Then her eyes glowed red. What does that even mean?

Well, I guess the dreams started when this one weird woman came up to Bernie and me one day…

** "Pyrrha, have you come to claim Soul Edge again?"**

** "Um, my name's not Pyrrha. It's Bernadette."**

** Me and her try to go around the woman but she blocks our path. **

** "No, you're not Bernadette. You're soul tells me your real name is Pyrrha Alexandria. This life and body is only a reincarnation."**

** "I don't know what you're talking about," stuttered Bernadette.**

** Then the woman turned to me, "And you, Siegfried, are you trying to protect her? If so, you should've seen her aura using Soul Calibur. Or, are you trying to lend your body to Nightmare again?"**

** I decided to take action, "Look, lady-"**

** "It's Talim."**

**"Talim, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not this Siegfried guy you're talking about, and Bernadette is not that Pyrrha girl either."**

** "Hmm, no memory of past life. Maybe that is how it should be," Talim muttered. "But still, heed my warning. Soul Edge is very dangerous. It can taint everything it touches. I was touched by it very briefly, in fact to cure someone of it's touch, and I lost my ability to read the wind. The wind is still with me, but I lost my only way of communicating with it."**

** The woman looked so sad, it was almost as if she was talking about losing a loved one.**

**Me and Bernadette took this opportunity to walk away from the woman. But she turned around and shouted, "Pyrrha! I would get rid of that necklace, if I were you! In fact, don't even take it!"**

What necklace? She hasn't even bought or received a necklace ever since that happened.

_Give it to her. String the crystal on a chain and give it to her._

Oh, I almost forgot about the crystal I found. I was working with Raj one day after the Talim incident and Raj handed me a crystal shard to examine. I asked him if I could keep it and he said yes. I figured it would be a great present for Bernadette. But why does Talim think it would be dangerous? And are Talim's words true? Is Bernadette Rostenkowski the reincarnated form of Pyrrha Alexandria?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters or SoulCaliber characters.**

**Talking**= past memory

Talking= normal speech

_Talking= voice in person's head_

__**Sorry for the short chapter, but i'm hoping this will be the only short chapter. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Tira POV

Gloomy give me a straight answer. What is my quest?

_OUR quest is to find and gather the fragments. And give rise to a new and powerful Soul Edge._

What if, I don't want to?

_You don't want me to answer that. _

Why not?

_You just don't want to know. (_Gloomy's voice is shaking)

Why? If I overcome you, will you cease to exist?

_I never said that. Did I ever tell you we were the best of friends?_

I knew it. So all I need to do is overcome you?

_You can't. I will come back, more stronger than you can possibly imagine. Fate will find a way for me to emerge again. Like I said, history is repeating and all will come to pass again._

Not all. Remember Mother Bird? She's not here, so now there's nothing to push me over the edge.

_That's where you're wrong. Mother Bird may not be here, but a shard of Soul Edge can do the trick. Specifically, the shard that 'Howard' has, the one he is giving to 'Bernadette'. But the oaf, Talim, tried to intervene, but she made it only more possible._

Talim?

_The wind priestess? The short one? She always wears a pendant with the sun and moon on it? TALIM?_

** A young girl stands in front of me in a defensive pose. Her weapons are two elbow blades in the shape of crescents. **

**"Wind! Guide me!"**

**The girl looked so young and innocent to be wielding such lethal weapons.**

**"You don't belong in this place."**

**"I'm sorry, but you're wrong." The girl still maintains her defensive stance. **

**_She would make a perfect Malfested._**

**"****_You're not bad, but I don't like the look in your eyes_****." Gloomy said.**

**Then the girl looked scared, "There's no wind around you. How's that possible?"**

**"****_Why are you being such a goody-goody_****?"**

**"There's a reason I cannot yield."**

**"****_Aren't you afraid?"_**

**"I'm not afraid anymore."**

**"Humph, so be it."**

**Then I attacked. The girl was ready for me and blocked my attack to her leg. **

**"Believe in yourself, Talim." Talim told herself. Then she counter attacked to my blade hoping to disarm me. I instead spinned Eiserne and disarmed Talim. **

**"I will not yield." The girl, Talim, said.**

**"Humph, I don't even feel like killing you. But stay out of my way. And don't you dare interfere with my quest for Soul Edge."**

**"You'll be hurt as well, so why? Why look for a sword that can hurt you and tear you apart?"**

**"That is my business Talim. I hope we don't cross paths again."**

**As I walked away, I dropped her dual swords on the ground, wanting her innocence to have something to defend itself with.**

That's Talim? What happened to the innocent girl that tried to fight us?

_Yes. Your generosity is costing us the quest. But it may have guaranteed it as well._

What do you mean? And why is she like that?

_Battle has hardened her and the loss of her gift slowly deteriorated her. _

Loss of her gift?

_She saved a young man from becoming Malfested. The energy of Soul Edge passed through her and out into the environment. However, the dark energy sapped her gift and took it. There is a little dark energy still left in her and it's slowly taking her innocence and making her Malfested._

Poor girl. She's the same as Pyrrha. Pyrrha and Talim. Slowly being brought into the world of Malfested against their will.

_Don't forget us! The-_

Gloomy, shut up!

I hate that Voice. But it's right. History does repeat itself. But poor Talim, she was such a sweet girl, in fact she was a lot like me when I was a Bird of Passage. Eiserne Drossel was my 'codename'. Wait, what?

* * *

Viola POV

It's true I know everything that has passed and must come to pass. I know why this particular alias was created and why my reincarnated form is like this as well. And who is who in particular. But some things still baffle me. Like the fact Bernadette Rostenkowski denies the fact she is Pyrrha Alexandria. I know her dreams are retelling her story to her through her memories. So shouldn't that convince her?

I know I'm playing a dangerous game by hanging out with the group, but this the best way to do my job. Even though it breaks my heart, I will reveal nothing. especially Raphael. All must find their own paths and make their own choices without any influences from those who See it all.

Raphael…if you only knew what would happen if you found out I know where your beloved Amy Sorel was. And not only that…You will be devastated when you learn of Amy's fate.

* * *

Talim POV

The girl is here. I can feel it. Her blade carries the shards of Soul Edge brimming with dark energy. Used to, I had no love for the Demon Sword but now…I revel in it's presence. You could say I've become a servant for it. But I'm a better one than that nincompoop Tira! She has no memory of anything, as far as I can tell.

_But she's an excellent liar. She could be faking it._

Yes she could, but I don't know. All I can feel are the shards. The shards and my insanity boiling inside me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Here is a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but schoolwork comes first! Anyway please read and review. Thank you!**

**talking- past** memory

_Talking- Voice in person's head_

Talking- Normal speech

* * *

Chapter 5.

Patroklos/ Leonard POV

Pyrrha is slowly waking up. I knew she was here! I won't fail you this time Pyrrha! You or Mom! But now that I woke up, it's dangerous for me to be seen around that- that Malfested Tira! I do not believe that she lost her memory. I believe she is the same sneaky Malfested that killed my mother!

"Leonard, what's wrong?"

I look up. It's the blonde woman called Penny.

"Nothing, Penny. I just have my brain overloaded by Tira's appearance."

"Are you sure, Patroklos?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Patroklos. Your eyes tell me you woke up from the haze."

"So, what are you? A Malfested?"

"No. Sophitia."

"Sophitia? Wait- Mom?"

Penny, or Sophitia smiled, "Yes. I was awake for quite some time now. Ever since Raj introduced that game."

"So…I've been making out…with my mom!"

"Unfortunately, yes. I did not get my memory back until two months ago. Until then, I still thought of myself as Penny, and you as Leonard."

"Has Pyrrha…?"

Sophitia sighed, "No, she still thinks of herself as Bernadette. But she is close to remembering."

"Anyone else? Namely that evil Malfested Tira?"

"Tira is struggling to remember everything, but what she does remember is how much misery she has inflicted. I believe she will renounce Soul Edge. But with the gaining of allies means the loss of others."

"What do you mean?"

"Talim, the wind priestess, has been transformed into a Malfested. Raphael, Siegfried, and Viola are struggling to maintain a side. But they will be forced to choose sooner or later."

"What about Raj? He's the only one you haven't mentioned."

"I don't know who Raj is. I only know of the others. But…He may be the one to end this all."

I look at Sophitia, "Um, would what we have been doing… Can we forget that? Cause, I don't want anyone to know, especially Raj, and Sheldon. And Howard. Actually, the whole gang if u don't mind."

She shook her head, "That is going to be the least of our worries when Hell breaks loose."

* * *

Howard POV

"Hey, Bernie! I got you something!"

The small blonde looked delighted.

"Aww, you shouldn't have…"

"But anyway, turn around and close your eyes."

Bernadette obliged and I put the necklace on her.

"So what do you think Bernie?" She didn't respond. "Bernie?"

"My name's not Bernadette. It's Pyrrha."

"No it's not…"

Bernadette- no, Pyrrha turns around. Her eyes have turned emerald green, and she seems to have grown an inch.

"Yes, it is Siegfried. I seem to been awakened by the shard." Her voice has lost a little bit of it's squeakiness, but other than that, it's the same.

"My name's not Siegfried, Pyrrha or whatever your name is. I am Howard Wolowitz, engineer at Caltech."

Her emerald eyes bore into me, like she's looking into my soul. "Siegfried, drop the charade. I know it's you by the way your soul is."

So she was looking into my soul!

She then continued, "Have you come to pledge your allegiance?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? After all your dreams, after the little voice in your head, you don't believe it?". She smiles, "What? You didn't think I knew about those things? Soul Edge sent them to you, and it just told me." The shard around her neck glowed.

**The sword in front me glowed with an aura of power. People shouted at me not to take it, but I didn't listen. I reached out and grabbed the sword. And immediately I knew I should've listened. I felt a cold, burning sensation rush through my arm, and a sense of losing myself, like I was being taken over.**

**_You'll do nicely… And besides, you do want to save your father, right?_**

** Yes, yes I do. It was right… But wait…this sword is evil…I don't know how to…**

**_Join me Siegfried, and I'll help you save everyone dear to you._**

** I gave in, and I felt myself being pushed down deep, as I transformed into Nightmare.**

* * *

Unknown POV

**Where am I? Why don't I remember? Wait… fighting… there was a sword… Two swords… One blue and one red, they clashed. Something was ripped apart. There were corpses everywhere… Xianghua… Sueng Mina… Almost everyone… Except the most prominent fighters of all, the respective champions for both swords. I remember the vial was in my hand… the thing that could bind the two swords together forever. But… Tira, she took it then killed the ones who held the swords… The thing that was ripped apart took her and ate her, then it ate everyone. I have to stop it before it consumes everything. They don't call me an Alchemist for nothing. Wait… No, my memory is fading! No! **

I wake up with a start. The same weird dream haunts my dreams every night. Yet I forget the second I get out of bed. And I don't know why that is! But I can tell it's important. Oh, why can't I remember?!

* * *

**Sorry if it's kinda short, but anyway please review!**


End file.
